Underestimation
by Ilkar
Summary: ‘Underestimation: an estimation that is too low and does not represent true value’- Pressing his forehead to Naruto's gently, he closed his onyx eyes and whispered, "I missed you dobe." Naruto smiled and sighed deeply. "I missed you too bastard." SasuNaru


Chapter 1: Coming Home, Going Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Simple. As. That.**

**Warning: Yaoi. SasuNaru. It's rated M for a reason. Language.**

**A/N: Ok, hello. I'm not sure if I posted this here before, if I did and can't remember I'm sorry. If not then… new story!! WOOO.**

**This is SHORT. But I have 5 or 6 chapters already written out. I reckon I'll update once a week, so I'll see you next Tuesday. Bye bye x**

**CHAPTER 1: Coming Home, Going Out. (Epilogue).**

"Hey Sasuke? I'm back!" called Naruto loudly as he opened the front door of the Uchiha's house.

Dropping his bag on the floor and throwing his jacket over the edge of the sofa, he stretched. "Sasuke?" he called again moving through the house, a slight frown forming on his tanned forehead.

Sasuke had frozen the minute Naruto had put his key in the door. He'd been waiting all day for that particular sound and now he was standing alert and tense in the kitchen, heart racing but refusing to act like some kind of lovesick housewife. Even though a small part of him wanted to run to the blonde and tell him how much he had missed him. The dark haired teen sighed, cringing at the thought of himself in a frilly pink apron but as Naruto appeared in the doorway all thoughts vanished and only one word would suffice.

'Fuck.'

Sasuke stood there, eyes wide, noticing his mouth was dry suddenly. The blonde looked unholy in his gorgeousness. Leaning on the doorframe, clothes rumpled from travel, hair tousled, blue eyes shining happily, matching the wide grin that was plastered over his face. They just stood there for a few seconds, staring at each other.

Naruto chuckled darkly, noticing the once over he was getting and moved towards the older boy. Grinning he asked innocently, "Trying to act cool bastard?"

"Unlike you I don't need to act cool…dobe." Sasuke returned coolly, noticing Naruto smile at the nickname.

Sasuke backed up slowly, as Naruto moved forward, teasing the blonde with a smirk, but the denial only made Sasuke more tempting. Already pretty horny, being a teenager and all (a teenager who had been away from the object of his desire for nearly a month) Naruto wasn't sure how much crap he could take from Sasuke before he cracked and did something really embarrassing. Like begged him.

He swallowed wantonly, barely holding himself back as he moved towards Sasuke. Who stood there, looking at him with deep onyx eyes, cocky and fuckable. Naruto moved forward, smirking at the subconscious connection he had made, finally near enough the other teen to touch him. Placing his hands on either side of Sasuke, effectively trapping him against the worktop, Naruto leaned forward feeling hot breath play against his face. Both boys paused, tempting and being tempted simultaneously and then finally…

Sasuke ducked under the blonde's arm and moved away from him. Naruto blinked in confusion, finding himself alone in the corner of the room. Turing round he saw the Uchiha with his head stuck in the fridge. "You should get ready."

When Naruto didn't reply Sasuke looked at him and smirking, repeated himself.

"What for?" came the reply, voice thick and choked. Smirking again Sasuke shut the fridge and walked towards the floundering blonde.

"Don't you remember?" he murmured sexily, enjoying the sight of Naruto squirm uncomfortably.

"Apparently not bastard." Naruto grumbled scowling at the smirk that seemed to have fixed itself permanently to Sasuke's face.

"Tut tut Naruto." The raven- haired boy teased gently as he stepped in front of the blonde reaching out a hand to tug at the bottom of his shirt.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto cried frustratedly, swatting Sasuke's hand away. "What do I have to get ready for?" Only then noticing Sasuke was actually dressed up. "Is there a party or something?"

"Yup," Sasuke nodded, "Kakashi's and Iruka's…remember?"

"No. But I suppose that won't excuse me." Naruto grumbled, bringing a hand up to rub against the back of his neck.

"Probably not dobe." Sasuke laughed, finally moving up against the blonde. Pressing his body against Naruto's and burying his face into the tanned curve of his neck. Breathing deeply, he relished the familiar smell he had missed so much. Sasuke felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach, a squirming uncomfortable nervousness. Sure, he wanted Naruto (even though he was trying not to show it) but this was different. He felt so content in Naruto's arms, which had wrapped themselves around his shoulders. He knew he had feelings for the blonde, his blonde, he had for… well longer than he cared to remember but these feelings had defiantly intensified over the month they had been separated.

Tenderly Sasuke kissed Naruto's warm neck and lowering his head, ran his tongue along the collarbone he had missed so much. Feeling Naruto tense slightly Sasuke pulled away, kissing the blonde's cheek, his eyelid, another, his nose…his mouth. Softly Sasuke moved against Naruto, not asking for anything but telling the blonde so much. The kiss grew stronger, more needy and the boys breathing became shallow and erratic.

Naruto's fingers dug into Sasuke's back, crinkling the dark material of his shirt, moaning ever so slightly. Gently Sasuke pulled away from Naruto but stayed close enough to whisper into his mouth, black eyes burning into blue. "Come on Naruto. You've got to get ready, we'll be late otherwise."

"Don't we have any time?" He whined, his breathing slowing as Sasuke drew circles on his lower back.

"Not enough time for you dobe." Sasuke laughed, "You know how you like to take your time. Like a girl." He said teasingly biting on Naruto's bottom lip.

Frowning Naruto moved his head away from Sasuke, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You. Are. A. Girl." Sasuke said in between kisses on the exposed curve of Naruto's neck. "You're always bottom, you like to take your time, you're pretty…" The Uchiha trailed off seeing the expression on Naruto's face darken. "What?" He enquired smirking again. "Its true."

"It is not! I'm not bottom, not always. Ok so I like foreplay b-but that doesn't mean anyth… and you… you…you're pretty too!"

"Thank you." Sasuke smiled.

"You're wel-" He began, before sharply pushing the older teen off him. "Shut up teme! I'm not a girl." Voice rising to a ridiculously high pitch.

"Clearly."

"I am not a girl." He said firmly to which Sasuke only smiled again, onyx eyes glittering.

"Don't underestimate me Sasuke!" He warned leaving the kitchen huffily. As he grabbed his bag from the living room, he felt Sasuke's eyes on him, and he felt his cheeks flush. Standing up he saw the Uchiha watching him smugly. "Better hurry up missy." he drawled out sexily.

"Fuck off bastard." Naruto spat, feeling angrier than he should but Sasuke always knew what buttons to press and so breathing out heavily through his nose, he stormed off to the bathroom and began to get ready.

**A/N: See told you it was short. As I said it's rated M for a reason, ****there will be many lemons, starting in the next chapter. So if you want it you better leave me a review!!**** Until Tuesday then! Love miesha xxx**


End file.
